Jason The Midnight Killer
Jason The Midnight Killer: Name: Jason Burk Age: 26 Species: Human Gender: Male Kind: Humanity Occupation: Serial Killer Alignment: Chaotic Evil Likes: Katz, Eustace (Formerly) Dislikes: Courage, Muriel, Eustace, anyone who's still alive Personality: Completely insane Appearance: Pale skinned with long black hair, dark rings around his eyes, black clothes and a black T-shirt with a Devil's Pentagram on it. Relationships: Katz He is a deranged serial killer, mass murderer, and spree killer who interacts with various other characters, more often than not torturing and murdering them. He elaborately and sadistically kills anyone who even slightly irritates him. If the situation dictates, Jason is also willing to murder "innocent" people, though in his twisted mind, even they deserve their fate for some reason or another. The number of Jason’s victims is in the dozens, if not hundreds—or perhaps even thousands. Authorities are unable to capture Jason and seem unaware of his existence, though his crimes are often witnessed in public and reported by the few who manage to survive. In the episode Courage and The Midnight Killer, it is said that Jason's parents were murdered by a "Shadowy Figure" but this is an obvious joke; it goes on to say that he became a masked crime fighter. Nothing is known of Jason's family or of his past—even Jason is deprived of all but occasional flashes of memory. He is often devoid of a conscience, though this is arguable since he is also insane. This insanity manifests itself in three entities: Hammerhead, who is the closest thing to a conscience that Jason possesses; and Devilman and Angelman, Devil and an Angel marionettes that argue over whether Jason should kill himself. Sometimes, Jason shows feelings of self-hatred for the horrible things he does. This shows in his many monologues and suicide attempts. He even has what appears to be frightening moments of clarity, but those quickly turn into yet more bloodshed. However, in spite of his killing sprees, Jason had, and perhaps still has, romantic feelings for a woman named Brianna, who is the heroine of the episode. On their first date, they were just about to kiss on the couch when Jason got out a knife and wanted to kill her to "immortalize the moment"; as a result, Brianna breaks up with him and runs away, leaving him very unhappy. He tries calling her to apologize but she refuses almost every time. Quotes ◾ "Hey, sorry about the window, but I noticed it was locked. I don't suggest you ever lock it again." - To Muriel. ◾ "Nothing quite brings out the zest for life in a person like the thought of their impending death. I see by the looks of you that you understand." - To Katz as they meet for the first time. ◾ "Whether in a suit, or in a loincloth, people are ignorant little thorns, cutting into one another. Any pile of stunted growth unaware that entertainment is just that and nothing more, deserves to doom themselves to some prison cell, somewhere, for having been so stupid!! Movies, books, T.V., music - They're all just entertainment, not guidebooks for cursing yourself!" - Jason's response to Katz about his business. ◾ "Trust me, I know what self-loathing is, but to kill myself? That would put a damper on my search for answers. Not at all productive." ◾ "I can't let you go. We've begun something lovely, and, as with all things that start, it, inevitably, ends! The beginning is always so fine! But decay soon follows. A degeneration into the tired old situation. The rot sets in. This way, there is only the beauty of the start!" - Trying to convince Brianna to let him murder her. ◾ "The world would be so much nicer if people only used guns on themselves." ◾ "Sometimes I scare myself..." - Breaking the fourth wall as he reacts to Katz being competitive towards Courage. ◾ "Stupid dog? I like Courage better." - Meeting Courage for the first time after knocking out Eustace. ◾ "Well, I just don't want you to think that this piece of filth is anything other than a pathetic, human defect. Nothing more. Not a monster, not a bogeyman. Nothing but another reason to feel better about yourself. Understand that it's just a person - not worth devoting any nightmares to." - His message to Courage after smacking Eustace over the head with a nearby flower pot. ◾ "You flaw. At least I'm under the delusion of doing something productive." - To Eustace. ◾ "Um, well, you better get going, it's a full moon tonight, and you know what that means - Werewolves!! (runs)" ◾ "Yes, yes, yes. I'm the one that's been killing all those people. But I'm also the destructive force behind your car, so forgive me and put the lotion in the basket." - To Muriel as he traps her in a hole (similar to Silence of The Lambs). ◾ "I seem to be dead from the neck up." ◾ "It's okay! I'm alright! I think my spine has exploded, but I'm fine." ◾ "I detest sleep. I've got better things to do. Besides, I find it frightening - to awaken and be unsure of everything you remember about life not being just part of a dream. Waking means I've slept, and sleep dissolves what certainty I have left." - To Dr. Gerbil. ◾ "Funny thing is, Pinocchio's a real boy now, but his wiring's all jacked up." ◾ "You know that feeling you get? The one where you just know you're going to projectile vomit out of every orifice? I feel that right now. I want you away. Leave me to my vomit." - To Ma Bagge. ◾ "Imagine a sculptor being confronted by a stranger, who, as it turns out, confesses to revere our sculptor. Imagine the flattery known to anybody who is told they've inspired some noble aspiration in somebody. The student then presents our sculptor with a work fashioned after the sculptor's own style - a likeness of the student himself. It is a monstrosity! A mess. Even worse, is that our artist sees that this artwork before him is a more reasonable facsimile of his own work than he'd like to think. Admire me?! HA! I'm the villain in this story! And you are just some fan who wants to be like his icon." - To Di Lung. ◾ "Just because we've similar interests does not guarantee you're going to like me. My fist in your mouth is a good example of that. My delusions does not agree with yours." - To Di Lung. ◾ "As you may already know, I tried to kill you. I see how that could be construed as a bad thing, but the part that understands that is not the one running things in my little world. It' the monsters and the fakes out there that makes me do the things I do, it's manipulation over the world is simply too much... And you along with them" - To Di Lung. ◾ "It's a frightening world to be alone in." - To Katz. ◾ "It must be nice to still have the opportunity to save the cohesion of your pretty mind. The best some people can hope for is to better manage their damage." - To Katz. ◾ "I love children, they're so sweet and stay crunchy in milk." ◾ “Sometimes... You can cry until there's nothing wet in you. You can scream and curse to where your throat rebels and ruptures. You can pray, all you want, to whatever god you think will listen. And, still, it makes NO difference. It goes on, with no sign as to when it might release you. And you know that if it ever did relent... It would not be because it cared.” - A part of Jason's poem. ◾ Jason: "Medical report! STAT!" ◾ Dr. Gerbil: "You had bad accident, you're a very sick man!" ◾ Jason: "Flattery won't save you." - To Dr. Gerbil. Trivia ◾ Jason's personality is similar to The Joker from "The Batman". ◾ Jason and Katz are best friends since childhood (even though Jason is a young man now). ◾ His weapons are knives, guns, anything he can get his hands on. ◾ He is an inspiration of Johnny The Homicidal Maniac (JTHM). Category:Villains Category:Singing characters